One Rainy Day
by CriedTheWolf7
Summary: The bold Hanna always have something to do,to tease. She managed to dominate Spencer, the girl who always win and it all starts on One Rainy Day. This is a Spanna fanfic.


**A/N: Hi! You can call me Wolf. I'm new here and this is totally my first ever fanfic. English is not my first language so hope you guys can understand if there any mistakes. Thank you! And please review.. If you have any idea , you can share with me. I really want to know about your opinion and comments since this is my first fanfic and it's Spanna's one shot. There's not many Spanna's fanfic and I ship them so I wrote one and I ship Emison too. **

ONE RAINY DAY (YOU'RE HOT AND I'M WET)

Spencer's POV

"_God,she's so hot! I don't know if I'm strong enough to hold this.. What should I do?" I thought to myself while seeing Hanna changing her clothes in my bedroom. She went straight to my house after soaking in the rain. Suddenly it was raining heavily outside. She just came back from a morning walk and when she passed by my house she just knocked my house's door and I saw her freezing and soaked so I invited her in and gave her my clothes for her to change. Well, Hanna doesn't care to change in front of her friends. But, maybe she will care if she knows that she always makes me turned on when I saw her hot, sexy naked body. I blushed when I saw her flipping her wet, sparkling golden hair. I can still smelled her shampoo. It was her favourite, strawberry and cream. Mmm.. sounds really delicious. Just like her.. If I __can taste her. I began fantasized about Hanna._

* * *

"Hey Spence, can you give me that towel please?", naked Hanna asked Spencer but no answer from her friend. "Uhmm.. Spencer?" she asked again while waving her hand in front of Spencer's face. "Ohh..y-yeah, what again Hanna?" Spencer stuttered and waked up from her fantasy and she sweat a little bit. "The towel. I'm freezing here!" Hanna shouted while crossing her arms covering her sweet breast because it's kinda cold. "Okay, okay. Sorry. Here." , Spencer handed the towel to Hanna and she quickly grab the towel and covered her body. "Hey hon, what's wrong with you? I don't think it's hot in here but why are you sweating? Are you okay? You catch a fever or what?'' the blonde girl asked multiple questions when she was fixing her hair using the hairdryer on the desk. She was so close to Spencer. "_Seriously? Don't think it's hot in here?! Are there anything hotter than a wet naked girl in another girl's bedroom?Gosh, Hanna!" _Spencer shouted in her mind. "Uhm.. no, nothing's wrong." That's all she said while sitting on the edge of her bed. Lost of words to say to Hanna. She's dumbfounded.

* * *

Hanna's POV

"_Really Spencer?Nothing?Okay, that's funny. It's not that I don't know you had a crush on me. Sweating like that, your breathing was unconscious. How did you think that I didn't noticed that?" I talked to myself while my hands still busy with my hair. Spencer looks so tense and I decided to give her a massage. Actually I wanted to tease her. Maybe I'll do some naughty things to her. I got up from the chair after finished with my hair and I tightened the towel that wraps my gorgeous body that made Spencer wet. I knew she already wet when she saw me naked. I really wanted to test the Hasting's water. Well, she's a Hastings. I wanted to know if Spencer Hastings is good in everything. I mean __**everything **__like how long she can handle to not touching me while I work with her body. I went closer to her and ended up sitting behind her on her bed. She seems confused and I smirked and gave her a wink._

* * *

"Hanna, where are you going?'' Spencer asks with a confused looks. "Relax Spence, you look so tense. Here, let me gave you a massage. You don't know what my hands can do to your tense muscles." Hanna teased Spencer and said, " Open up your shirt." "What?! Open up my shirt? For what? You can just massage me with my shirt's on." "Spence, I'm gonna do it my way. Trust me, you will like it. Close your eyes, relax, let me loosen you up." Hanna whispered to Spencer's ears with a flirty voice. Spencer felt an electric shock went straight to her vein and Hanna's voice hypnotized her. She began to unbutton the shirt and Hanna slowly slipped her hand from the back on each side of the brunette waist and help Spencer unbutton her grey button up shirt. Hanna took the shirt off and put it beside her. Spencer is now topless with just her red sexy bra on. "Nice bra Spence. Did you wear matching panties? Because that will be _**so hot**_." She joked. Spencer seems nervous due to her gap between her crush and suddenly it was difficult to breath. She can feels Hanna's breathing which sent shivers down to her spine.

"Are you ready Spence? I'm going to start now". Hanna's soft hands began roaming Spencer's arms and stop at her shoulders. She massage Spencer's shoulders just at the right spot. "_Damn it! She's so good at this. Now I'm so turned on. Hanna, you really are a naughty girl."_ "Hmm..wow, that's great Hanna." Spencer let out a soft moan. "Really? Told you I'm good at this. Maybe I should do this often." She smirked. Hanna then whispered huskily, "You are so horny sweetie. I knew that you had a big crush on me. That's why you blushed and unconscious when you saw me naked right? It's okay Spence, I don't want to torture you so I'll _**treat**_ you nicely." She then kiss Spencer's neck softly and after she did that about two to three times, Spencer spoke. "Hanna, i-is _**this**_ right? I don't know wh-what you're talking about. Hmm..ohh.." she then moaning more louder than before when Hanna sucked hardly at the soft spot of her neck and definitely will left a mark. She can't bear it but she didn't stop the blonde. She can felt the pleasure that she always wanted. _"Oh my god, I already knew she's really good at this. Hanna Marin, good in sack, a really good kisser and_ _expert in using tongue and she bites. I can imagine to have a wild hot sex with this girl."_

"Come on Spencer Hastings, it's not that you never had a wet dream about me. I had it about you. Twice. You can just admit it."She then loosened her towel and it fell from her body exposing her beautiful breast. She got up on her knees and pressed her breast against the brunette's back, both hands on Spencer's waist. She moved up and down repeatedly to rub them on Spencer's back. Spencer can feels Hanna's hardened nipples brushes against her skin. It drove her insane. Hanna's nibbling and whispered to Spencer's left ear. "How do you feel? I'm sure you liked this. Come on sexy, you're no fun at all. Play with me."She kissed Spencer's left shoulder. "H-Hanna, this is **really** hot b-but I don't think- I don't think I can do **this**." She started breathing heavily again. Hanna continues her naughty moves. Hanna bit the bra's strings with her teeth to removed them. She roams her right hand at Spencer's back while kissing her at various spot and unclasped the red bra. Spencer was shocked by Hanna's moves and Hanna felt exultant by her kinky moves. The bra was completely removed from Spencer's body and her breast were exposed. Hanna started kissing along Spencer's jaw and her hands slowly massaging the brunette breast. "Han, j-just stop teasing me please!," Spencer yelled at the blonde. Hanna continued massaging the breast and said, "No Spence, I'm not teasing you. I said I wanna gave you a massage. So, this is it. I'm massaging your breast and I know you really, really like it."

Hanna then kissed Spencer's neck again but this time, she began to use her tongue and kissed hungrily along Spencer's jaw and cheeks. Spencer seemed desperate to resist the passionate kiss and decided to give up. When Hanna was busy kissing her, she turned her face and reciprocates the kiss with open-mouthed kiss. Hanna was shocked but smirked to her lips and the tongues battle began. The expert in tongue battle suck her partner's tongue. "Hmpphh..," Spencer moaned loudly. Now she turned her body and faced Hanna. Her hands lingering on Hanna's abdomen. Their kiss were magnificent. Hanna bit Spencer's bottom lip to arouse her and after that she broke the kiss to breath and said something to Spencer. " I'm surprised you can last longer than I thought. I admit, I wanted to tease you Spence." "Shut up Hanna. Now you're naked and I'm half naked. You better take off my pants or I-'' Suddenly Hanna attack the brunette lips. This time furiously. "Shh.. You shut up. I know what to do." She replied.

Spencer was on top and she continued to explore the blonde's torso from her neck, down to her chest her left hand fully grabbing Hanna's left breast and pinching, rubbing the nipple and she took a mouthful of Hanna's right breast and sucked it, licked it and nibbled it. She kissed down to her stomach, she lick her navel. She keeps working until she hit Hanna's sensitive spot, below her waist. Hanna felt extremely aroused and she tilt her head backward and stop Spencer and pull her closer to whisper, " For you information, I prefer to be on top." She rolled her body quickly so that she will be on top. She pinned Spencer's hands above her head with both of her hands. " You have to admit it or I'll stop here." "What? Admit what?" Spencer asked. " How do you feel about me, since when you had a crush on me and so on." "You already knew that, why should I tell you? We can just continue _**this**_." She tried to kiss Hanna but Hanna stopped her. " Uh-uh.. Not to kiss me until you tell me." " This is torture Hanna. Fine! Everytime I saw you naked, I felt so aroused and wanted to have hot wild sex with you. Even if I just thought about you naked, I still wanted to have sex with you. Okay, that's it."

"Okay.. Only that much you told, only your belt I will take off." She took off Spencer's belt. " Seriously? I'm dying here Han!" "Well, you better tell me everything and I will reconsider it." She smirked. " Damn it Hanna. Okay, you are very beautiful and sexy. I wanted to make love to you. Your smile makes me melt like an ice. Your lips, your blue eyes, you are a very sultry blonde-haired girl and they really makes me go bananas. There's only one and only girl that I saw. It's you. It's you Hanna Marin. You're hot and I'm wet." She sincerely told that to Hanna. "That sounded like you're going to propose me. Except the last part." She laughed. "But I think that's good enough so I'll removed your pants." She removed Spencer skinny jeans. "Thank God." She felt relieved. "But only your pants. Ohh.. you wear matching panties. That's hot! I'm not going to removed them." She teased again. "Please Hanna, pretty please.." she begged. " But I didn't heard you said those three words." "Ermm.. PLEASE FUCK ME?" she confused. "Not that you dummy!" Hanna smacked gently Spencer's chest and continued, " It's I Love You" "Oh, sorry. I.. LOVE.. YOU." Spencer smiled and Hanna placed a sweet kiss on her lips and Spencer suddenly said with a sulky tone, " You didn't said the five words!" Hanna teased, "Urmm.. What are they? Oh! I WILL FUCK YOU HARD?" "No! It's I LOVE YOU TOO SPENCER!" She yelled. Hanna laughed and said, "I know that. I'm just kidding hon.. I. LOVE. YOU. TOO. SPENCER." She said each word with a sweet kiss. "Now, shall we continue _**this**_?" Hanna asked. "Yes, we shall."

**The End**

**So, how was it? Was it great or bad? Please review and comments and thanks for your help.**


End file.
